How Do I Live Without You?
by Litto-Sparkle
Summary: How does Lynette react when she finds out about Nora? Will Tom be able to win her back? Please Read and Review!


_Hello! This is my first Desperate Housewives Fic! It's about my two favourite characters Tom and Lynette Scavo. It doesn't really stick to the show's storylines. I add my own parts. Please read and review! Thanks!_

When Tom Scavo returned home from his trip to Atlantic City and walked into his house he knew something was different. He couldn't hear the sound of his boys shouting and playing. He couldn't hear his wife Lynette freaking out at the boys or talking to Penny. Actually he couldn't hear anything. The house was in silence.

"Lynette…I'm home!"

Tom waited for a reply, which he never got. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a drink. He assumed that Lynette had gone to the store or across to Bree's. He still wasn't very sure though because it was late and normally Lynette would have gone to the store earlier so that the boys could be in bed early. He picked up the phone from the kitchen table and dialled Bree's number.

"Hello Bree, its Tom."

"Hello Tom, is everything okay?"

"I think so, is Lynette with you?"

"No Tom, I haven't seen her today. She was meant to come over for a game of poker with the girls but she never turned up."

There was a silence from the other phone line.

"Tom? Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, well Lynette isn't home and it looks like she hasn't been in all day. There are no toys out, the kitchen is spotless and there's no note from her. She normally leaves a note for me if she isn't going to be in."

This time it was Bree's turn for silence.

"Well I'm sure she has just lost track of time at the store or something. I wouldn't worry though Tom, she wouldn't keep the boys out past their bed time."

"I suppose your right. Thanks Bree!"

"Bye Tom"

"Bye"

Once Tom had hung up the phone he decided that he would surprise Lynette by cooking her dinner and once the children were in bed they could spend a little time together. They hadn't seen a lot of each other recently because Tom had been busy with work and whenever they had gotten time alone they had been interrupted by Penny waking up or one of the boys not being able to sleep. Tom picked out Lynette's favourite meal and began to cook.

An hour and a half later Tom was sitting at the dining table drumming his fingers on the table. It was 9 o'clock at night, where would Lynette be till this time? He was really starting to worry now. He had called her cell phone many times but had just gotten her voicemail. The last time he spoke to her was two days ago before he left for his trip to Atlantic City. She said that she was going to miss him and that she would be waiting for him when he got home. Tom had tried to call her during his trip but he couldn't get any answer on the house phone or her cell. He just assumed that she was out or busy with the kids. But now that he had come home to an empty house he was really starting to worry. He got up and headed for the stairs. Once he was upstairs he headed for the first room which was his and Lynette's. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he just had to make sure. He walked straight for the wardrobe and opened the doors. All of Lynette's clothes were there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was being stupid of course Lynette had not left him. He laughed quietly to himself, he was just being overdramatic. Tom heard a knock at the door and quickly ran down the stairs to answer it. He opened the door and saw Bree standing on his doorstep looking shocked and serious.

"Bree…."

"Tom, can I come in?"

Bree never waited for an answer, she just stepped in and sat down on the Scavo's living room sofa.

"I have to tell you something"

"Okay…"

Tom was really getting quite freaked out and he nervously sat down across from Bree.

"Look, when I said before I hadn't seen or heard from Lynette…I lied."

"What? Why?"

"Tom she found out about your other woman! How could you do this! I thought you loved Lynette!"

Tom was in complete shock. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. How did they know about Nora?

"I can explain…It's not what it sounds like…."

"Well Lynette followed you to Atlantic City, she saw you with another woman in her house! Just the two of you with a bottle of wine and then you went upstairs."

Tom's world was crashing down around about him. Lynette knew about Nora. Lynette thought he was having an affair. Lynette had left him. Everything was making sense now. Why she hadn't answered any of his calls. Why the house was empty. Tom dropped his head into his hands.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She phoned and told me that she was leaving you and that I wasn't to talk to you. But I couldn't keep quiet about this. You sounded really upset on the phone and I just wanted to know the truth.

Are you having an affair?"

"No!!! Of course I'm not. I would never do that to Lynette. She is the only good thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose her."

Bree got up and sat next to Tom. She rested her hand on his back and tried to soothe him.

"Tom, I don't want to get involved in this anymore than I already have. This is up to you and Lynette to work this out. But Tom please don't let her go, please fix this."

Bree got up and walked towards the door.

"Tom, the best place to look for her is probably her mother's."

She gave Tom one last weak smile and left.

Tom didn't know how long he sat there just sobbing. He couldn't lose Lynette, he just couldn't. He had to tell her the truth about everything. He wanted more than anything to turn back the time and not go on his trip to Atlantic City. He should have told her everything before he left. He lied to her and he would never forgive himself. After what seemed like hours Tom reached for the phone and dialled his mother-in-law's number. He waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello…."

_Review…Please!!_


End file.
